Data backs, well known to those skilled in the art, are camera back housings which automatically place the date, time, and in some instances other data directly onto a frame of camera film when the film is being exposed to take a picture. The date and time are continuously updated once the data back is initialized to the proper time period. Such data backs are widely used to help a photographer in identifying and billing work done by minimizing date and time errors.
The data back components usually consist of a display indicating the time and date to the camera user, an optical system which typically passes light from the time/date display to be focussed onto part of a film frame to be exposed, and a control mechanism for adjusting the time and date automatically. The construction and operation of a typical data back is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,956 to Miyagawa entitled Camera with Date Entry. Data backs are also commercially available such as RICOH model no. DB-5M.
Data backs are typically used by people who take many pictures, e.g., professional photographers. A professional photographer needs to carry many accessories to efficiently perform his work, including film, lights, personal pagers (message receivers), carrying cases, and camera mounts or tripods. Unfortunately, in the haste of work, these accessories often get lost, misplaced, or damaged. The many accessories are also difficult for the photographer to handle all at once.